


Сглазил

by Neri_smile, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anilingus, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Гэвин читал статьи про вампирско-человеческие беременности и роды и тихо охуевал с предусмотрительности природы. Точнее "находился в состоянии крайнего изумления от сложившихся обстоятельств", потому что "Не выражайся, они же всё слышат!".
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сглазил

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой Valemora ["Не проходите мимо - 2"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10040580). Вариация на тему, что могло бы быть, если бы Гэвин забеременел. Разрешение автора получено.

Гэвин читал статьи про вампирско-человеческие беременности и роды и тихо охуевал с предусмотрительности природы. Точнее "находился в состоянии крайнего изумления от сложившихся обстоятельств", потому что "Не выражайся, они же всё слышат!".

Гэвин ещё в самом начале подумал, что Ричардово "Ой!" во время секса – это плохой знак, тогда он еще порадовался, что не девушка и хотя бы не залетит. В общем – сглазил. 

Так что теперь Гэвин поглаживал выпирающий от вампирских яиц живот и "находился в состоянии крайнего изумления от сложившихся обстоятельств" вместе со всем участком, кроме Коннора. 

Коннор был счастлив. Этот кровосос сиял так, что глаза слепило, всем и каждому рассказывал, что скоро станет дядей, и доставал Криса, выспрашивая особенности воспитания человеческих детей, на всякий случай. В смешанных парах могли родится, как вампиры, так и вполне обычные человеческие дети. 

Ричард же… Кажется, Ричард до сих пор был в шоке и не совсем верил в реальность произошедшего, особенно в то, что Гэвин решил оставить беременность, поэтому носился с ним как с хрустальным, периодически с благоговением наглаживая растущий живот. 

Как потом рассказал им восхищенный вампир-акушер, случай действительно был редкий, статистически чуть более вероятный именно у голубоглазых вампиров. Последний факт, кажется, окончательно убедил Ричарда в его вине. 

– Если ты их не хочешь, можно сделать аборт, – тихо произнес Ричард, когда они вернулись из клиники. 

Он не смотрел на Гэвина, кончики его ушей грустно поникли, а пальцы нервно теребили край футболки, превращая хлопковую ткань в труху острыми когтями. 

Гэвин подошел ближе и сжал чужие ладони в своих, заставляя отпустить несчастную футболку. 

– Дай мне время подумать, хорошо? 

Ричард согласно кивнул и аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать, погладил пальцы Гэвина в ответ. 

– Гэвин, я поддержу любое решение, – твердо произнес Ричард, даже кончики ушей воинственно приподнял. 

И Гэвин думал, прикидывал все за и против, от тривиальных, вроде хватит ли финансовых возможностей и времени, до сложных, хочет ли он семью здесь и сейчас и именно так, готов ли он, готовы ли они. 

Гэвин с Ричардом встречались всего три месяца, у Гэвина была опасная работа, они были разных видов в конце концов! Но при этом Ричард был самым потрясающим, что случалось в жизни Гэвина, поэтому он решил попробовать, хотя признаться, ему было пиздецки страшно. Особенно в начале, когда Ричи виноватым голосом просил прощения, толком не объяснив, за что. С тем количеством вампирской смазки, что была в Гэвиновой заднице, он просто не почувствовал, когда секс перешел в размножение. 

В конце концов Гэвин принял решение и обсудил все с Ричардом, потом поговорил с Фаулером, потом с Коннором, потом с их мамой и со своей. В конце он заебался, и дальше разговоры проходили без него. 

– Тише, тише, – Гэвин успокаивающе поглаживал живот, мелкие сегодня особенно активничали, несмотря на плотную оболочку яиц движения крохотных конечностей были довольно ощутимы, особенно, когда ими двигали сразу несколько малышей. – Магнитные бури что ли. А вот и папочка. 

Гэвин оторвался от компьютера, услышав звук ключей. Рик вернулся. 

– Заказчик остался доволен, – Ричард улыбнулся, стягивая шарф и мягко целуя Гэвина. – Как ты? Что на работе? 

– Всё те же бумажки, – Гэвин поморщился, облегченный безопасный труд, как же он его ненавидел! – Мелкие весь день пинаются. Им тоже не нравится архив. 

– Что, мешали папе работать, проказники? – Ричард опустился на колени и осторожно коснулся живота Гэвина губами, медленно поглаживая. 

Малыши от ласки и вкрадчивого голоса успокоились, а вот Гэвин совсем наоборот, поэтому он красноречиво сместил ладонь Ричарда с живота себе на пах. 

– Гэвин? 

Ричард как-то неуверенно посмотрел на любовника, но руку не убрал. 

– Я тебя хочу. 

У них не было секса с того раза. Сначала Гэвин осознавал изменения, потом не хотел, а теперь, когда либидо стало возвращаться, возникли трудности. Ричард – заботливый, нежный Ричард, – который терпел перепады настроения Гэвина и выполнял все его капризы, кажется, больше совершенно его не хотел и игнорировал все намеки. Что ж, Гэвин решил обойтись без намеков. 

– Я не уверен, что нам стоит… 

– Да брось, помнишь, что врач сказал? – Гэвин вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Это им не повредит. Ты же не оставишь меня одного со стояком? Из-за живота очень неудобно дрочить, очень. 

Ричард неуверенно кивнул и приспустил с Гэвина штаны. Про стояк было чистейшей правдой, из-за живота даже видно было плохо, поэтому Гэвин прикрыл глаза и сладко застонал, когда Ричард коснулся члена языком и принялся вылизывать. К сожалению, при попытке взять глубже, Ричард все в тот же живот и уперся. 

– Погоди, давай так. 

Ричард развернул Гэвина лицом к стене и раздвинул ягодицы. Тот уперся руками и предвкушающе выгнулся. Ричард коротко лизнул рефлекторно сжавшийся анус, медленно провел влажную дорожку от яиц до копчика и настойчиво начал проникать внутрь. Гэвин жарко выдохнул и выгнулся сильнее, подставляясь. Когти опасно покалывали кожу бедер. Горячий язык ввинчивался внутрь Гэвина, вырывая громкие стоны и заставляя подмахивать бедрами в попытках насадиться как можно глубже. Ричард буквально трахал его языком и делал это восхитительно. Рука с острейшими когтями бережно сжала член Гэвина, надрачивая в одном ритме с трахающим его языком. 

Гэвин чувствовал, как предэякулят капает с члена и пачкает чужие пальцы, как Ричард постепенно увеличивает темп, как урчит, жадно вылизывая его, будто пытаясь сожрать, как клык давит на нежную кожу между ягодиц, ещё не раня, как тяжесть яиц внутри будто увеличивает возбуждение.

– Да, Ричи, детка, да! – жарко шептал Гэвин, упираясь лбом в стену. 

Ему было охренительно хорошо и, как оказалось, очень всего этого не хватало.

Ричард как-то особенно ярко проник языком в анус, и Гэвин кончил, чуть не рухнув на подкосившихся ногах. Ричард успел вскочить и прижать его к себе, мягко укачивая и поглаживая живот. Зарылся носом в волосы и потерся, как довольный кот. 

– Я очень соскучился, но не решался сказать, – тихо произнес Ричард. – Не был уверен, что… 

– Дурак, – устало прервал его Гэвин, обернулся и мягко поцеловал. – Я тоже соскучился. 


End file.
